1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereogram viewing apparatus that enables viewing of stereograms including a pair of left and right photographs arranged in parallel, via eyepieces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in stereogram viewing apparatus, a pair of left and right stereograms is viewed through eyeholes with a pair of left and right lens. Some folding type stereogram viewing apparatus have been developed, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 5-84925.
The conventional stereogram viewing apparatus, however, needs to be previously assembled to some extent on a commercial basis, or takes a trouble in transition to a state of use or in treatment after use. In addition, the apparatus is often difficult to use, depending on individual differences.